


Brick By Boring Brick

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Winn Schott Jr. Friendship, BAMF Alex Danvers, BAMF Lena Luthor, Big Sister Maggie Sawyer, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr. Friendship, Lena Luthor & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Lucy Lane (DCU) Ships It, Protective Clark Kent, Protective Lena Luthor, Space Dad Hank Henshaw | J'onn J'onzz, Winn Schott Jr. Ships It, Worried Cat Grant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara and Lena build their life together, even if they don't realize it.





	Brick By Boring Brick

Kara quickly walked towards Cat Grant's office, holding the piece that Snapper had insisted she bring straight to her. She hadn't gotten a chance to actually see what it was, but the file said cuts so she was assuming it was people he wanted gone. When she set the articles on Cat's desk she turned to walk, but was told to stay.

"Kara, do you know what this is?" Cat asked and Kara shook her head. "Tell Snapper that I make the decisions here. Also, tell him he's been demoted."

"Yes ma'am." Kara said walking out of Cat's office. On her way she spotted Lena come in, looking more like a model than normal. Cat came out of her office to greet her and they waited by the elevator for Kara to come out from Snapper's office. As she made her way to Lena, she heard yelling a something being broken.

"I thought he'd like my addition." Cat said and Kara looked puzzled. "Kara, come on, I have a business deal to make."

"Okay." Kara said, confused as to what was happening. "Hey Lena."

"Hey, I'm looking forward to this." Lena said and Kara intertwined their fingers as they rode down to one of the lower floors of the building. "After this, I was thinking that we could maybe we could hang out."

"Sorry, I have a game night tonight." Kara said and Lena looked down, kind of disappointed that she wouldn't get to spend time with her only friend. "You should totally come, I mean, there's no reason for you to not come with me unless you've got plans."

"You beat a late night at the office any day of the week." Lena said and they got off the elevator and Lena got touched up before a photo shoot commenced. Lena was absolutely gorgeous, the fans blowing her hair majestically and the makeup really bringing out the green in her eyes. When it was all over and the makeup was being taken off, Kara sat next to Lena and looked through the little notebook of questions that the readers had written.

"Okay, first question, would your company ever sponsor Supergirl?" Kara asked and Lena nodded.

"Personally, I'd love to sponsor Supergirl. Not just putting our name behind her, but helping her, finding resources for her, anything to make her job a bit easier." Lena said and Kara wrote that down.

"Next question, what do you have to say about the rumors that you are romantically involved with Supergirl?" Kara asked, blushing as she got to the end of that question. Lena laughed, it sounding like the most amazing music she'd ever heard. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"Unfortunately, I'm not involved with Supergirl romantically. I'm a bit too intimidated to ask her out myself, but I wouldn't say no if she were to ask me out. She's very attractive, has a great personality, and seems like somebody who loves everybody." Lena said and Kara wrote that down, the blush from earlier just darkening. Kara heard Cat laugh behind her and turned to see the woman talking with James about something.

"Um, how do you plan to clean up the Luthor name?"

"I know that I can never really erase what my brother and mother have done, but I want to try and help heal as much as they helped hurt. It'll be difficult, but luckily I'm not alone with my efforts." Lena said looking at Kara lovingly.

"Um, I don't want to ask this question. Ms. Grant do I have to ask the last question?"

"Yes Kara, it's what the people want to know." Cat said and Kara blushed heavily before looking down at the question.

"You've been interviewed often, seen hanging out with, and have regularly made posts about CatCo's own Kara Danvers, is there any chance that your relationship is or could become more than platonic?"

"There's always a chance that something could grow into something more platonic, but seeing as how she's kind of my only friend in National City, I can't see that happening in the immediate future." Lena said and Kara nodded, writing that down before waiting for Lena to change. Kara, being the respectful person she is turned around for Lena's comfort, the dark haired woman rolling her eyes at the gesture, wondering how she got so lucky to be friends with that dork.

"Are you done?" Kara asked and Lena stepped in front of her. Lena had went from the tight black dress to a loose flannel that was fully unbuttoned, a low cut black tank top, and a pair of black jeans with some Converse. Kara hadn't seen Lena dressed like this before, it was casual for the young CEO, but Kara did not mind one bit. As they made their way to Kara's apartment, Lena stopped by some incredibly fancy Chinese place that Kara had never stepped into and came out with what looked like an overly large amount of pot stickers.

"These are the absolute best pot stickers I've had in National City." Lena said handing one to Kara. She ate it and glanced at Lena, a bit betrayed that she'd kept this from her, but glad that she'd shared this information with her. "There are some really good ones in Metropolis that I had with Lex. I haven't been back there in forever though, kind of brings back memories."

"I'm sorry." Kara said and they got to her apartment quickly. Kara let Lena in first and then walked in, smiling brightly when she saw everybody gathered around. She ran to hug Lucy, who she hadn't seen in what felt like forever. "Oh my god when'd you get back?"

"Today, you're crushing me." Lucy said and Kara let go. "Who's your friend?"

"Lena Luthor." Lena said shaking Lucy's hand. Kara hadn't noticed the look on Lena's face whenever Kara had ran to hug Lucy, but Alex, Maggie, Lucy, and James did. Kara put the pot stickers on the table and Alex went into the kitchen and got out the fancy wine that Kara had bought literally for when she was supposed to invite Lena to game night months ago.

"Ooo Kara got the good stuff." Lucy said, taking the bottle from Alex. "Did you buy this for your friend?"

"No, I saw it at the store and it looked interesting." Kara said and Lucy gave her a look. Kara aimlessly stuttered and Lucy laughed, just making the blonde a bit more frustrated.

"I'm joking, calm down kid." Lucy said and Kara seemed a bit more relaxed. "Okay, so can I safely assume that nobody here is straight?"

"I think so." Lena said and Kara glanced at her for a second before clearing her throat. "Kara, you spent Pride wrapped up in a bisexual flag."

"Yeah, plus you met Lena and left me." James said and Kara huffed. "It's okay if you don't feel comfortable coming out yet."

"Yeah, we're here for you no matter what." Alex said before looking at the game for that week. "Okay who the hell picked Monopoly?"

"I did." Winn said and Alex glared at him. "It was that or Twister."

"We should play Twister next week." Lucy said and Maggie shot her an amused look. She was surprised by how Lucy was, especially from her girlfriend's description. "I'll even bring a buddy of my own."

"You have friends?" Alex asked and Lucy nodded, an annoyed look on her face. "Are they a buddy like how Maggie and I are buddies or how Kara and Lena are buddies?"

"Bit of both." Lucy said and they started the game. Alex was competitive like always, Lucy was laid back until she started losing, Maggie didn't seem to care if she won or not, Kara and Winn were just the puppies they are, James tried strategy, and Lena was effortlessly winning at this game. "Shit, how am I so bad at this?"

"Half of it is luck, the other half is business." Lena said and Lucy nodded. "I played this in college, surprisingly good at it for a kid that'd only really played chess up until then."

"Where'd you go to college?" Maggie asked as James rolled and got himself into jail.

"MIT." Lena said and Maggie looked impressed. "My roommate really liked playing board games so we'd get some friends together and play. Normally we played a bit differently."

"Different how?" Lucy asked, hoping it was how she thought it was.

"Everything was practically the same, except for strip." Lena said and Lucy smirked, having called it. "Closest I had really gotten to partying. It ended up being halted for a bit when my mom and Lex visited me and walked in on a game."

"Sounds horrifying." Alex said and Lena nodded. They continued to drink and by the end of it all, Lena had won and everybody was too drunk to go home so they had a sleepover.

"I gotta call somebody." Lucy said, surprisingly not slurring her words. James muted the TV and Lucy got out her phone. "Hey, are you asleep?. Tell them I miss them. A little bit, we played board games. Monopoly, yeah, I got beat. I love you too. There's room in the apartment for the five of us, trust me. I think Clark and Lois might stop by later too, but not until I get the house. Yeah, bye I love you."

"Who was that?" Alex asked once Lucy had hung up? Lucy grabbed a blanket and used Maggie as a pillow, ignoring the questions from her friends.


End file.
